The Once and Future Ghost
by FrodoPotter19
Summary: After Merlin and Gwaine go to view a house Merlin soon finds out that there's already a resident.
1. chapter 1

A/N: I do not or ever will own Merlin or any of the characters. The only things I own is the plot and any characters I make myself. Please let me know what you think and enjoy.

Chapter One

Merlin sighed as he sat on the ground and listened to his friend Gawain talk. Out of all his friends, Gawain was the only one he found. Not Percival, or Leon, Lancelot or Gwen. Gaias or... Arthur. Especially Arthur. And even though Gawain didn't remember him, they quickly became good friends just as they were before.

On this particular day Merlin found himself sitting in the park, his back up against a tree with Gawain who had started to talk about a house which was for sale.

"And I have a meeting with the Realtor tomorrow afternoon to have a tour of the place." He was saying but when Merlin didn't answer he waved a hand in front of his face before continuing. "Come on, Merlin! This is an opportunity!" At the mention of his name Merlin couldn't help but grin widely. Gawain was the only one he ever told his real name to in centuries, and it felt good to hear it again.

"Ok." Merlin eventually answered. "Let's see this house."

So that's how the ancient warlock and Gawain found themselves walking up to the front door of a large Victorian manor the next afternoon. "HOUSE, Gawain. It's an awfully large house." As they reached the door all Gawain did was shrug before knocking loudly on the door. It was opened by a face that Merlin had thought that he would ever see again.

"Hi. Nice to meet you. I'm Gwen Smith." She said. She led them into the entrance hall and started speaking. As soon as Merlin stepped foot across the entryway Merlin got an uneasy feeling of being watched and he thought he saw someone standing right next to him out of the corner of his eye but when he looked there was nothing there. Shaking the feeling away he turned around to face Gwen with a newfound hope in his smile. 2 down, 6 to go.

"5 years ago a boy was murdered in the park nearby." Gwen mentioned. "this was his house but when he died his father decided to sell the house instead of keeping it. It's been for sale since. No one has called for a viewing until Mr. Green here did. Enough said let's show you around the house." And without another word they went around the house.

There was obviously a kitchen, a huge dining room, 15 bedrooms, a sitting room and even a home theatre that sat 15. There was more but if I list them all now we would be here forever. As they were exiting the last room which was the library Merlin felt a sudden chill come from behind him, he turned around expecting to see a doroca but the room was empty.

Shrugging Merlin left the room to follow the other two. When he turned the corner he saw them down the hall. But they weren't alone, and lone blurry figure walked next to them and when Merlin blinked the spectre was gone. This house was haunted.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I realize that I spelt Gwaine's name wrong so I corrected it in this chapter. As before I don't own Merlin the BBC does.

Chapter Two

Later when they were sitting down to coffee with Gwen to discuss the mortgage on the house Merlin's thoughts kept returning to the spectre he had seen. Somehow even though it was blurry the ghost sort of looked familiar. He knew he had to get to the bottom of it. So before Gwaine could say anything about the house Merlin beat him to it.

"We'll take it." When he said it Gwen looked delighted and Gwaine looked surprised.

"Really, Merlin?" He said as Merlin nodded in answer.

So the house was paid for and a week later they were moving into the house Merlin was aware was haunted. He remembered the story of the boy who was murdered in the nearby park, so he knew that might be the ghost. When Gwaine decided to go to a nearby bar to celebrate the move Merlin declined his invitation and instead went over to his laptop, opened it up and proceeded to find the ghost.

It wasn't hard. All he had to do was type in the name of the nearest park to the house. The article he found said that the boy who was 19 at the time was beaten to death by 5 guys who were later found and arrested. There had been many witnesses, including the boys friends who had joined him at the park and had been unable to help him. As he scrolled down he found the boys picture along with a name. He saw a face and a name he had hoped beyond hope to see again. But not like this. It was Arthur.

Arthur was dead and was haunting his new house. All Merlin could do was stare at the picture for a long time hoping that it wasn't true. But there he was with his gold mane and sea blue eyes. It wasn't known back then but Merlin had sort of a huge crush on the King of prats. Though when he thinks about it Lancelot and Gwaine may have suspected it in private.

Merlin knew that he had to talk to Arthur. It was as if his heart was breaking at the mere thought of it and it hurt him to know that he had to help Arthur cross over. So after a lot of contemplation Merlin headed to the last place he saw him. The library.

As soon as he entered the room he felt a cold chill roll down his spine. That's when Merlin saw him, sitting in a chair looking sad. When Merlin entered Arthur looked up at the sound of the door and looked surprised when he saw Merlin looking right at him.

"You can see me." It was not a question but a statement and all Merlin cold do was nod as he took in the features of his long lost friend. He wore a red jacket over top of a white shirt and had on blue jeans. His face had scratches. Possibly from his murderer. His hair was wild as if he had been in a fight and his blue eyes looked old.

"No one could see me for over 5 years. I had tried making my presence known but all anyone did was run out the door screaming." Arthur continued looking down at his feet.

"I'm different." Merlin replied causing Arthur to raise his head and give him a small smile.

"Yes," Arthur said, "Yes you are."

"I'm Merlin." This caused Arthur to smile again as he replied.

"Funny, my name is Arthur but I figure you already knew that. I saw you looking me up on the computer."

That's how they were for the next two hours. Arthur told him what had happened to him but looked as if he didn't really want to. Then he talked about his friends who were there with him.

"I remember before I died, Leo had called 999, while Percy stayed by my side along with Lance. I don't blame them for not stepping in. There was five of them and they towered over me and were strong. Percy is like that but he would be out numbered." As he mentioned their names Merlin gained some hope as to who they were. That's when Arthur turned to him and spoke again. "Could you maybe do something for me? Could you see if you can find them and bring them here? I would like to see them one last time."

Merlin nodded and Arthur told him their phone numbers which he wrote down. After saying goodbye Merlin went to look for these men.


	3. Author's Note

A/N: I won't be able to update this story until March. I am looking after a family member and won't be anywhere near Internet for a while. I will still be able to write the chapters just not upload them.


End file.
